Theme Challenges: Madison and Nick
by moosmiles
Summary: Little oneshots of Madison and Nick, some are linked together. MadisonNick!
1. Impressions

**Theme Challenges: Madison and Nick**

_This is part of the Romance Theme Challenges at Ars Amatoria based on the couple of Nick Russeland Madison Rocca. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Impression...

I looked over at him, pointing my camera in his direction. First words to come into my mind: Hot. Quiet. Hot. Kind. Hot. Nice. Oh, did I mention **_HOT_**? He really has lightened up since I persuaded him to join us here at our humble abode. Or better known as the Rock Porium, where we've been working since we were all like thirteen. Okay... so I made him, after talking with our boss, Toby.

He looked up from some kind of book and smirked at me, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. He was actually adorable when he smirked like that. And his hair isn't that bad either. Plus, his new uniform is spiffy. Vida, Chip, Xander, and I used to say that when we liked something, but we were in elementary school.

I looked at the book. It was one of my favorites. A classic. That happened to be by Shakespeare. _Romeo and Juliet_. I remember it as if I had finished it yesterday.

But no matter how much I'm crushing over him, it still hurt. That icy conversation we had together yesterday. I can easily forgive, I just can't forget the annoyance on his face, the exasperation in his tone of voice, as if I were some kind of bothersome child.

His words stung hard. They still do. They kind of linger in the air when our eyes meet for a sudden second. When we play with our magic to pick up the Rock Porium. When we stand in battle, strangely enough. When we talk. When we walk home together.

I know Vida, Chip, and Xander have made up their minds about him... But all I can say is first impressions suck!

I guess my only impression is that he makes me feel all giddy inside, that my hormones race around my body, that my heart pounds, my mouth goes dry, and my head gets dizzy. All I can say is my first impression must be on the bright side... I think...

That's my first impression of Nick Russel.


	2. Another Step

**Theme Challenges : Madison and Nick**

Chapter 2 – Another Step...

"What are they doing now?" Xander asked, looking towards me and Chip.

Chip shrugged, "Madison's upset with him. So she'll be ignoring him."

"What? No, that's not it... Madison's in love!" I taunted, watching my sister and the new guy leave the shop together. Madison turned on her heal and walked the opposite way Nick was going to walk. "Okay... maybe she is a little testy... But that's just another step to love. First, there's the giddy stage. Second, you have your pissed stage. Then you throw some kind of food or drink at him..."

"Vee', that's ridiculous!" Xander exclaimed at me.

"Xander, seriously! Just because you're hot doesn't mean that you actually have been in love. Madison is in..."

I was cut off by a boyish scream and looked to my left outside. Madison had just poured a fast food drink on Nick.

"Whoa!" Xander exclaimed in shock.

"Told ya!" I smirked.

"What happens next? What happens next?" Chip jumped up and down anxiously.

"She'll start to leave and he'll take her hand."

We all turned back to Madison and Nick. He had her wrist in his hand and she was facing at him, demanding her let her hand go.

"Leave me alone! I have to get home!" she whined. "Nick, you're hurting me."

I winced. Darn! I forgot guys hurt when they grab you! Madison!

I started praying, "Let go. Let go. Let go."  
"Is that the next step?" Xander asked.

"No, but he's hurting her!" I exclaimed in alarm.

"He's what?" Chip yelled.

"I'm gonna go talk with them," Xander said.

I wanted to stop him, I really did. But when I opened my mouth, nothing came out, and tears swelled my eyes. I looked at Chip for help.

"Um... Xander, don't!" Chip called. "They need to do this on their own!"

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Chip Thorn! I love you!

I nodded when Xander stared me down.

"Watch," I mouthed, pointing at the two in front of the shop, yelling their heads off.

"I'm not going to take this anymore! I'm sick of believing in you!" Madison screamed with tears prickling here eyes.

Awww!  
"Believing in me?" Nick said, touching his chest as if he'd been stabbed by her words.

"Yes! Nick, I knew you could do it! I knew you could do the Rock Porium! I knew you could be the red ranger!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" he hushed her, placing his hand over her mouth.

She pulled away and smacked him, walking away without another word.

"Oh crap..." I muttered.


	3. Wish

**Theme Challenges: Madison and Nick**

Chapter 3 – Wish...

It was about sunset as Madison, the new blue ranger, stood shakily at the lake near Root Core, throwing rocks at it, tears swelling in her eyes all the while. She let out a choked sob and started to cry, dropping a rock to the ground below her, falling next to it. She focused on her crying instead of her scrapped up knees from the rocks on the ground.

"Madison?"

She quickly stood up and turned around to find Clare, the sorceress in training she had met a few days ago.

"Thank god it's just you, Clare," Madison sighed in relief, thanking God it wasn't Chip, Vida, or Xander, and especially not Nick.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked, stepping closer to the bleu ranger.

Madison groaned in exaggerated distress, "I don't know anymore... I just... I wish..." Her cell phone went off. "Damnit!"

She picked it up and sighed hearing Nick's growling voice. "Shut up!" He replied yelling at her. "No! You listen to me, Nick Russel! I will not do it just because you and Xander are in charge!"

She hung up on him with a softy grunt and plopped back on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbed on her thighs.

Clare kneeled next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "You wish what?" she wondered.

"Huh?" Madison questioned, looking up at Clare with puffy, red, bloodshot eyes.

"You wish what?" Clare repeated.

"Oh... I really, really wish... Nick would notice me for me and not just another girl. Not the 'Plain Jane', but his 'Main Fame'," the pink ranger finished.

"Um... 'Main Frame'? 'Plain Jane'? I understand wands and cell phones, but... I'm still study you humans," the sorceress in training apologized.

"A 'Main Frame' is your girlfriend or boyfriend the person you date, like Vida's a 'Main Frame' for Xander and vise versa, and a 'Plain Jane' is an everyday goody-goody girl, a girl who's role model perfect for little kids, hence me," Madison explained.

"Oh..." the blonde nodded.

They sat in silence, watching the rest of the sunset.

"Hey!" Clare exclaimed, standing up on her tippy toes and pointed at the darkened sky. "It's a shooting star, Madison!"

After seeing the star falling in the night sky herself, Madison closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the soothing night air. **_"I wish Nick would notice me for who I am,"_** she thought her prayer. She looked up at the starlit sky and sighed, muttering, "I wish..."


	4. Competition

**Theme Challenges 2: Madison and Nick**

Chapter 4 – Competition...

"Madison. Slow down, Dear! Watch out for your sister!"

"Nick! No, Child! Don't! Not Clare!"

Udonna was slowing the two teenagers down, with the help of Xander, Vida, Chip, and Clare, as they competed against each other wholeheartedly, yelling negative things at each other all the while.

"Udonna! Udonna! Udonna!" Clare called, running away from Nick who had already set her on fire three times. Luckily Madison had put it out, but unfortunately for Clare, it was with a tidal wave. Clare was drenched from head to toe by the splashes of water from Madison and her dress was crisp from the flames of the fires Nick had spell-casted.

"Oh, Clare!" Udonna said, taking Clare in her arms.

"Take this, Madison!" Nick said forcefully, throwing a ball of fire at her, hoping she'd at least get nipped in the arm.

Madison growled, ducking out of the way.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Chip called, tackling Vida and Xander down for their safety. Vida quickly blew out the spreading fire with a wand of her cell phone

"Why you son of..." Madison started testily at Nick.

"Madison, watch your mouth!" Udonna ordered, cutting the blue ranger's sentence off.

Clare nodded as if she were a 'Teacher's Pet', clinging to Udonna for safety.

"Sorry, Udonna," Madison apologized sincerely to her mentor. "I'm gonna drown you in your own blood, Nick!" She chased him around the room. He shot another fireball at her, but she blocked it by spewing water at him, devouring him and the cylinder of fire.

"Madison! Nick! I want both of you to stop now! Before someone is hurt!" Udonna commanded firmly.

"No problem!" Madison exclaimed, dropping her cell phone to the ground. "You win, Nick... I surrender." She stormed out of Wood Core, crying in a furry.

Nick sighed, "Madison..." He raced after her and found her against a tree, sobbing in her own embraced arms. "Madison..." he began softly.

She just turned away and headed to another tree, disappearing inside of it.

"Madison!" he called after her even though she couldn't hear as he was holding his hand out to her as if it would bring her back to him, but he knew it would. He started to scream out in frustration, "Damn competition!"


	5. Simplicity

**Theme Challenges 2: Madison and Nick**

Chapter 5 – Simplicity...

Madison's camcorder turned to me as I pretended to fight off pirates with a rolled up magazine around the Rock Porium.

"Chip..." she suddenly said, trailing off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Maddie," I assured.

She shut off her camcorder and pulled me into Toby's office. Something must really be wrong if she shut off her camera.

"You seem like you have a lot of simplicity in your life..." she started, sitting on Toby's desk.

I chuckled, "I guess I do."

She smiled softly and then her face dropped. "How do you keep it that way?"

I looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. I think I know where this is going.

"Is this about Nick?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly. Her eyes said it all. Ever since the fight she had with Nick her eyes were usually empty, if not lonely or depressed.

"Maddie..." I started my talk of simplicity.

"Okay, maybe it is! Maybe I love him! Is that so wrong? Why can't I be in love?" she demanded, confessing to me.

"I was going to tell you about simplicity," I replied.

"Ohh," her face flushed bright red. "Then... tell me your secret, please?"

"I guess you just have to think positively and you have to have people who don't mind who you are around... And even if they do, screw them, then they're not your real friends. Having you, Vida, Xander, and Nick around really makes things so simple for me," I explained.

"Honestly?" she questioned.

"Honestly," I promised.

"Thanks, Chip," she stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I embraced her back. "Anytime, Maddie... Anytime," I assured.

We walked back into the main room and I went back to fighting pirates. I looked over at Madison, who's all caught up filming Xander and Vida. I watched her turn to Nick and she froze.

Keep it simple, Maddie... Keep it simple.

"Hey Nick," she greets our new friend.

I smiled, nodding as I whispered, "That's it."

"Hey Madison," Nick responded softly. Madison leans over and whispered something to Nick I couldn't hear and I couldn't help but smile at what I had done.

My job here is done! I have helped Madison!

* * *

_I promise after the next few chapters there will be some real 'romance', but there will be more... well, you'll see..._


	6. Gift

_Title: Theme Challenges: Madison and Nick  
Chaper: 6. Gift  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Little oneshots of Madison and Nick, some are linked together. MadisonNick!  
Other sites the fic can be found: here: __   
__Fandom: Power Rangers Mystic Force  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine._

  
"Merry Christmas!" Chip shouted, running into the Rock Porium with a bag of presents. Vida followed him with a gentle smile, picking up the small box that fell out of the bag and chased after him.

Madison looked around, taking off her heavy winter jacket. "Anyone seen Nick?" she asked, worry etched in her features as Xander led her to a chair.

"Stop worrying so much," Xander said with an ever cheerful grin. "Kick back and relax, Maddie. Its Christmas," he added.

Madison sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair and closed her eyes to try relaxing. Xander was right. It was Christmas. She shouldn't be worrying about Nick. He was a big boy and could take care of himself. He was a tough city kid. He'd be fine. Right...

Hours seemed to pass. Vida and Chip had been decorating constantly. Xander was busy being... Xander. And Madison was fast asleep in the Lazyboy chair, her feet kicked up and her head rolled to her side.

A rough hand wipe the bit of drool slowly dripping from her mouth. Her cheeks flushed a warm red color as her eyes fluttered open. "Nick...?" came the sleepy voice of the blue ranger as she slowly awoke to reality.

"Hey Madison," the gentle voice of Nick, a smile playing his lips. He leaned over, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, standing up and hugged him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut closed. "I missed you," she said, feeling the whiskers on his face brush on her cheek. She looked at him. "When'd you shave last?" she asked softly.

"A few weeks ago," he replied. "Its nothing to worry about, really, Madison." Madison. Only he called her that anymore. It made her face glow and her heart race.

"I have something for you," he said suddenly, pulling back from her and went to look through his bag.

She smiled, shaking her head, "You didn't have to. All I wanted was for you to come home and be with me and we could just..." She trailed off when he shoved a slender navy velvet box in her hands.

Nick smiled at her, nodding, "Open it."

Madison got lost in his eyes for a second and then nodded, fumbling around to open the simple box. She blushed at the thought of not being able to open it. But when she finally did, she gasped at the sight of the saphirre M pendent hung on a silver chain. "Nick..." she said breathlessly, looking up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Madison," Nick said softly, leaning to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Still in shock, it took Madison a moment before responding to the kiss. But hen she did, she couldn't help but grin at the thought of them finally getting their chance together.


End file.
